


Полсотни лет одиночества

by DiaryAlive2019, Sky_Butterfly



Series: ДВ2 [2]
Category: Diary.ru
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryAlive2019/pseuds/DiaryAlive2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Butterfly/pseuds/Sky_Butterfly
Summary: Не все воспоминания приносят радость.Работа написана для WTF Kombat 2018





	Полсотни лет одиночества

Открытый балкон засыпало первым осенним снегом. После долгой золотой осени в виртуальный мир Дайри пришла зима. И то и другое было, как всегда, идеальным — ни слякоти, ни гололеда, ни уж тем более пятен на одежде. Странно, но она по этому скучала.  
  
Ведь она, хозяйка этой странной, мало кому известной таверны на самой границе города и леса, отличалась от своих посетителей. Они лишь приходили в виртуальность. Она же в ней жила.  
  
Она была Призраком.  
  
Да, одним из тех людей, что решили перенести свой разум в сеть. К середине века, после бурного развития техники, эта процедура была отработана до совершенства, а остающуюся высокой цену оплатило правительство: в конце концов, она сохраняла верность Дайри, который теперь назывался не иначе как ДВ2.  
  
И теперь, как и прочие согласившиеся, она жила в этой замене реального мира — месте настолько идеальном, что любой хаос был просчитан. Точнее, почти любой: по какой-то никому не ведомой причине глюки сайта никуда не исчезли, до сих пор принося неожиданности его жителям. Хозяйка таверны верила, что это шутил сам сайт, неким образом обретший разум. Опровержений этому она за свои почти 20 лет проживания в виртуальности ещё не увидела.  
  
Сначала она жила в стандартом домике в городе, позже переехала в другой, поменьше, на окраине леса, а еще через несколько лет открыла эту таверну. В виртуальности можно не волноваться, что дерево вырастет, и поэтому постройка была основательной: круглое основное здание с открытой верандой и внутренним балконом на половину зала, куда поднималась винтовая лестница вдоль ствола. Небольшая часть первого этажа была отгорожена под кухню и барную зону, остальное же занимали круглые столы с парящими в центре огнями. На втором этаже, помимо всего пяти столиков, за одним из которых она как раз обычно и сидела, располагалось несколько гостевых комнат. Еще больше их было в отдельной пристройке выше и на широких ветках, но они ни разу не использовались, в отличие от расположенных на других ветках беседок.  
  
Стандартный модуль-официант поставил перед ней кружку с глинтвейном. Кажется, зря она попросила его принести: вместе с её не самым радостным настроением тот всколыхнул очень старые воспоминания. Еще когда ей было чуть больше двадцати, они с подругами готовили глинтвейн на почти всех зимних встречах. И, по иронии, именно он стал символическим напитком других её друзей, тех, с кем её свёл именно сайт. Просто пятьдесят лет назад они вместе участвовали в Фандомной Битве и сами не заметили, как стали больше, чем просто знакомыми. Потом они пересекались еще не раз в других фандомах, но самая первая команда всегда значила для неё намного больше всех остальных.  
  
Усилием воли она вынырнула из воспоминаний и попыталась отвлечься на разговоры немногочисленных посетителей на первом этаже, но то немногое, что до неё доносилось, тоже было о Битве. Оставалось только пить, жалея, что даже Призрак не может хоть немного опьянеть в виртуальности.  
  
Глинтвейн горчил, и хозяйка таверны знала, что дело вовсе не в рецепте. С трудом сделав пару глотков, она отставила кружку. Её подруги из реала ещё живы, и она может видеться с ними достаточно часто, но они не понимают полностью, каково это — жить только в виртуальном мире. Что до друзей же из виртуала, она знала не про всех. Да, многие из них собирались стать Призраками, а кто-то даже стал, но сказать точно она могла всего про нескольких.  
  
Она собралась уже звать официанта, чтобы тот забрал кружку, но резкий порыв ветра от открытой двери заставил задрожать огоньки и остановиться её.  
  
Хозяйка таверны неверяще смотрела на посетителей. Она могла запросить систему, чтобы узнать их имена, но чувствовала, что в этом нет необходимости — она и без этого не сомневалась в их личностях.  
  
Темноволосая женщина в длинном платье всех оттенков желтого и оранжевого. Высокий рыцарь в полном латном доспехе. А перед ними — светловолосая женщина в простом платье алого цвета.  
  
— Давно не виделись, Ведьма.  
  
Губы дрогнули в улыбке, а по щеке скатилась слеза.  
  
Глинтвейн в четырех кружках был намного слаще, чем в одной.


End file.
